


can't wait to blow my candles out

by icouldbuildacastle



Series: the roadtrip [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, but he isn't aware, oliver's birthday is an actual thing that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icouldbuildacastle/pseuds/icouldbuildacastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver thought he was dreaming at first.</p>
<p>The soft sunlight, smooth sheets, hair tickling his thighs, warm wet heat around his…</p>
<p>And suddenly Oliver was awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't wait to blow my candles out

**Author's Note:**

> i heard it was oliver's birthday today and immediately said "aha! an excuse to write birthday sex!"
> 
> (then there wasn't much actual sex and more just gross fluff but alas)

Oliver thought he was dreaming at first.

The soft sunlight, smooth sheets, hair tickling his thighs, warm wet heat around his…

And suddenly Oliver was awake.

 

“Wh-what?” he gasped, surging up only to see Felicity settled between his thighs. Her eyes flicked up to meet his, mouth still wrapped around his cock, and she raised an eyebrow as if asking an innocent question. Oliver rested on his elbows, still a bit disoriented, and watched Felicity bob her head up and down, wrap a hand around the base of his dick and pump to meet her mouth. She suckled on the crown, licking in to his slit, and Oliver fell back onto the pillows. He took deep breaths, enjoy the steady rhythm Felicity had set, and finally gained the strength to sit up again.

And yeah, Felicity Smoak giving a blow job was not a sight that should ever be missed. Bright pink nails wrapped around his cock and rested on his abs, whether to hold him down or to feel him up Oliver wasn’t sure. The duvet had been kicked around her ankles, and the morning sun highlighted the smooth contours of her body stretched on the bed between his legs. Her eyelashes fell dark against her flushed cheeks, and her blond hair was just obscuring her face. Oliver compulsively reached out to tuck the strands behind her ears, and she looked at him while licking up his cock in response. A “ _fuck_ ” fell from his lips, and Oliver rested his hand on the back of her head. Felicity pulled off only to run her lips up the length of his cock, and Oliver almost blacked out from the sheer obscenity. How many times had he thought about this, how many hours had he wasted thinking about her lips that were now wrapped around him?

“Felicity,” he ground out, hissing as she swallowed his cock down again. “ _Felicity_.”

Oliver wasn’t sure how long he lasted like that, abs clenched to keep him up while Felicity sucked him. But when she hummed around his cock and rolled his balls in her hand, Oliver let himself fall over the edge. His cock twitched in Felicity’s mouth, his hand clenched in her hair, and he chanted her name over and over like a prayer. 

“What was that for?” Oliver breathed out, spent and panting, while Felicity crawled up his body. She settled herself on his chest, hair glowing in the light like a halo, and Oliver honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Felicity Smoak was some kind of angel. He ran his knuckle down her cheekbone gently, reverently, and gazed up at her in awe. She just grinned and kissed his nose. Then rolled her hips on his chest. Oliver got the hint.

He slipped his fingers inside her, kissing her deeply as she undulated on top of him, rolling over her clit with his thumb until Felicity finally cried out into his mouth and orgasmed. Oliver enjoyed how her walls clenched around his fingers, her release soaking his hand and dripping down his wrist. He enjoyed it so much he brought his hand to his mouth and licked her come off it.

Felicity let out a choked noise, went rigid over him for a second, then shook her head. “You’re trying to kill me,” she said in disbelief. Oliver laughed and pulled her down again to kiss her in the morning sun, the same way he’d dreamed about doing for so many years.

* * *

“I didn’t know you knew how to cook,” Oliver remarked, resting his face on his arm. He was sitting at the little bar in the kitchen, relaxed against the counter while Felicity worked at the stovetop.

“It’s omelettes, Oliver, not soufflé or some crazy shiz,” Felicity replied, rolling her eyes. “I’m not exactly Ina Garten.”

“Still,” Oliver insisted, dopey grin firmly in place, “It’s really nice.”

“Well,” Felicity sauntered over holding two plates, and set them on the counter. “I’m glad you appreciate my efforts.”

She pressed a quick kiss to his lips, then settled in to devour her omelette before it got cold. Oliver followed suit, reaching out with his leg to hook his ankle around Felicity’s. They stayed like that, sneaking smiles at each other between bites of egg, and it was so domestic Oliver wanted to sing. Or, not sing, but do something to outwardly express how ridiculously fucking overjoyed he was on the inside. He just smiled even wider instead.

“So, where do you wanna go?” he asked Felicity while gathering the plates. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

“Hm, I just want to go to the beach today,” Felicity answered with a swing of her legs. “But I do want to visit my mom at some point.”

“Okay,” Oliver agreed amiably. “I like your mom.”

“She likes you too,” replied Felicity, amused. “Maybe a little too much,” she added under her breath. Oliver heard her anyway, if the shit eating grin was anything to go by. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything!” he protested, but he brushed a hand over her shoulder in apology anyway.

* * *

Oliver had never really enjoyed the beach that much. The salt water made him feel weird, sand got stuck everywhere, and it was too windy to eat easily. The island made him hate oceans even more. But going to the beach with Felicity, watching her fool around in her blue bathing suit, trying to splash him and sneak up on him in the water, made him think that maybe he just needed to be with the right person to like the beach. Although really, as long as he was with a happy and playful Felicity Oliver thought he would probably like Alcatraz.

“Today was really nice,” Oliver murmured into Felicity’s neck, curling up behind her under the cool sheets.

“Hmm, yeah,” she sighed. “I wish I could have done something bigger, but there’s no way to get a cake out here and you guys didn’t have all the ingredients in the kitchen.”

“What?” Oliver asked, very confused. Felicity snorted, then turned around to see his furrowed brow. Her mouth gaped open like a fish. “Okay, why are _you_ speechless?”

“It’s- it’s- it’s your goddamn _birthday_ Oliver!” she yelped. “Oh my God, what even- did you not _know_?”

“It’s my birthday?” Oliver said incredulously. Then he stopped to consider, mentally ticking off months and days in his head, and nodded to himself. “Oh yeah, I guess it is the middle of May.”

“Holy shit Oliver, you turned thirty today and you didn’t even _know_?” Felicity asked, starting to find it a little funny. She giggled, and Oliver growled in fake annoyance.

“Hey,” he answered, rolling on top of her and pinning her wrists down. “How was I supposed to know? I haven’t looked at a calendar in weeks!”

“Okay, point,” Felicity conceded, and wrapped her legs around his hips. “No calendars up in Nanda Parbat?”

“Not one that I saw,” Oliver replied, kissing both of Felicity’s cheeks. “Thank you.”

“Hmm?” Felicity was getting a little distracted running her foot down Oliver’s thigh muscles.

“For celebrating my birthday, even if I didn’t realize it. I don’t think I’ve had a birthday since… before the island,” Oliver said softly, nuzzling into her neck.

“Oh, Oliver,” Felicity breathed, wrapping her arms around his back. She held him for a minute, felt his heart beat against her chest in a steady rhythm. “Well…”

“What?” Oliver quirked an eyebrow.

“You’re getting kinda… old,” she sighed, stretching out beneath him and arching her breasts into his bare chest. “I wonder if you can keep up your stamina.”

Oliver stared at Felicity with an expression akin to disbelief. “You are a total _brat_.”

Felicity laughed, and pulled Oliver’s face down to her own. “ _Your_ brat.”

She pushed on his shoulder and rolled on top of him, settling onto his hips. She pulled his tshirt off, and placed a hand on either side of his head.

“Well, what’s a birthday without birthday sex?”

* * *

 

The next day, Oliver finally got around to charging his phone and turning it on again. When he checked his voicemail, he found a message from Thea left the day before.

“Happy birthday, big bro! You’re thirty now! How does it feel to be middle aged? Have your bones began creaking yet?”

He texted her back, _u and felicity are both complete brats. thanks for the message though_

Felicity was singing to herself as she got ready, and Oliver was pulling up maps for a route to Vegas. It wasn’t the massive post-birthday hangover he used to have, but it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr @teylaswift !! :)


End file.
